Eine Handbreit über dem Knie
by whathobertie
Summary: House führt Vorstellungsgespräche, doch hat er diesmal niemanden aus dem Team geekelt. Gen, Allgemein, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Engage.


**TITEL:** Eine Handbreit über dem Knie**  
GENRE:** Allgemein**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.200**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** House führt Vorstellungsgespräche, doch hat er diesmal niemanden aus dem Team geekelt.**  
ANMERKUNG:** 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #010: Engage

* * *

Sie schwang die ausladenden Hüften von rechts nach links, als sie mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zukam. Immer und immer wieder begann die geschmeidige Bewegung von vorn und er wusste sofort, dass sie eine gute Kandidatin war. Wenn er mal von sich selbst ausging zumindest.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank und er schob das Tablett vor sich etwas zur Seite. Ihr verführerisches Lächeln zog seine eigenen Mundwinkel nach oben und er fühlte sich fast ein bisschen albern dabei. Albern, aber beschwingt.

"Haben Sie so etwas wie einen Lebenslauf dabei?", fragte House und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass sie ihre Bluse der Umgebung angepasst hatte. Es war genau ein Knopf zu viel geschlossen für seinen Geschmack. Er sah zurück zu ihren Augen.

"Klar", sagte sie mit einer selbstverständlichen Leichtigkeit und ließ die schmalen Finger durch ihre Aktentasche wandern.

"Ziemlich professionell", meinte House anerkennend und ließ seinen Blick auf ihren Händen verweilen, die mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Könnerin über die Papiere strichen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fand sie das richtige Dokument und schob es House mit einer verführerischen, quälend-langsamen Bewegung hinüber. Sie wusste, was sie tat, das war ihm schon klar.

"Na dann sehen wir mal." Seine Augen flogen über die Buchstaben hinweg und blieben hier und da hängen, um ihm Zeit für ein kleines Schmunzeln zu verschaffen. "Ausbildung zur Kinderkrankenschwester also?", fragte er ein bisschen beeindruckt.

"Ja", sagte sie einfach nur mit dieser etwas rauen Stimme, die an den Wörtern hängenzubleiben schien.

House sah sie über den Rand des Blattes hinweg an und wünschte sich einen Moment lang, sie wäre dunkelhaarig gewesen. Aber blond passte auch. Obwohl er sich dabei nicht gänzlich sicher war, wenn er etwas genauer darüber nachdachte.

Während er sie nachdenklich ansah und nichts sagte, wurde sie langsam ungeduldig. "Und", fragte sie, "passt das?"

Er legte das Stück Papier zur Seite und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. "Könnte."

"Sie werden keine bessere finden", versicherte sie.

"Wenn Sie das sagen", erwiderte er und ihr Augenaufschlag hatte ihn schon fast von der Richtigkeit dieser Äußerung überzeugt. "Ich habe noch ein paar andere…Bewerberinnen, die ich mir ansehe. Aber wenn Sie sich Ihrer Fähigkeiten so sicher sind, wird Ihnen das doch bestimmt nichts ausmachen."

Sie beugte sich ein Stück über den Tisch und der geschlossene Knopf gab doch noch das preis, was er versprochen hatte. "Ganz und gar nicht."

Danach lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und nahm die Aktentasche an sich. "Rufen Sie mich einfach an, wenn Sie fertig sind. Meine Nummer haben Sie ja", sagte sie und deutete auf den Lebenslauf auf dem Tisch.

Er nickte und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Blatt herum, während sie sich dafür bereit machte, ihm den Hüftschwung jetzt auch gleich von hinten zu präsentieren. Mit einem Lächeln erhob Sie sich.

"Wären Sie auch für andere Jobs zu haben?", fragte House unvermittelt, bevor sie entschwinden konnte, und eine nachdenkliche Falte formte sich auf seiner Stirn.

Wieder ein Lächeln. "Sicher."

* * *

Der Rock von Bewerberin Nummer Zwei war zu kurz. Generell nicht verkehrt, dachte er und betrachtete die entblößte, nackte Haut, aber er suchte eine gewisse Klasse.

"Haben Sie so etwas schon einmal gemacht?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass sie auch andere Röcke im Schrank hatte.

Etwas unsicher sah sie ihn an. "Nein, aber ich lerne schnell dazu."

"Ich suche niemanden für eine Lernübung. Ich suche eine, die weiß, was sie da macht."

Damit hatte sich das erledigt. Auf ihrem zügigen Weg nach draußen, lief sie an Cuddy vorbei, die House aus ein paar Metern Entfernung argwöhnisch beäugte. Schließlich setzte sie sich zu ihm, dorthin, wo gerade noch die andere Dame verweilt hatte, und House wusste, dass Cuddy im Prinzip auch eine gute Bewerberin wäre. Klasse verbunden mit der richtigen Rocklänge. Aber eben auch nur im Prinzip.

"Was zum Teufel wird das hier?", fragte sie und sprach betont leise, um nicht die gesamte Cafeteria zu alarmieren.

"Ich führe Vorstellungsgespräche", antwortete House simpel.

"Vorstellungsgespräche? Wen hast du diesmal aus deinem Team geekelt und warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

"Niemanden", wiegelte House ab und faltete den Lebenslauf von Kandidatin Nummer Eins sorgsam zusammen. "Ich bin vorausschauend."

"Natürlich", erwiderte sie trocken und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der es ohne Probleme in die Top Ten der humorlosesten Gesichtsausdrücke von Cuddy in den letzten zehn Jahren schaffte. House prägte sich das Bild für spätere Vergleiche gut ein.

Dann sah er über ihre Schulter hinweg zum Eingang der Cafeteria, wo eine schwarzhaarige Dame sich unsicher umsah. House ließ seinen Blick nicht von ihr, um eine erste Bewertung vorzunehmen, und stand auf. "Keine Zeit mehr für Plaudereien", murmelte er zu Cuddy. "Die nächste Bewerberin wartet."

Verdutzt folgte Cuddy seinem starren Blick und entdeckte die Frau, deren Kostüm mindestens so bedrohlich eng war wie ihr eigenes. "Werden für diese Position auch Männer interviewt?", fragte sie und konnte sich die Antwort eigentlich schon denken.

House überlegte und malte sich kurz mögliche Szenarien aus. "Im nächsten Schritt vielleicht."

* * *

Kandidatin Nummer Eins sollte recht behalten. Es gab keine bessere als sie. Vielleicht wollte sein Verstand ja auch gar nicht, dass es eine bessere gab, aber was auch immer.

House zog die Baseball-Kappe noch etwas tiefer in die Stirn, obwohl er sich fast sicher war, dass ihn hier draußen in der Dunkelheit des unbeleuchteten Parkplatzes sowieso keiner sieht. Ab und zu sah Wilson durch die großen Fenster der Bar hinaus und House rutschte in diesen Momenten noch etwas weiter auf dem Autositz nach unten, doch es ging keine wirkliche Gefahr von ihm aus.

Zwanzig Minuten hatte er im Vorfeld mit ihr ausgemacht. Genau die richtige Zeit, damit sich Wilson nicht schon frustriert auf den Nachhauseweg machte und um die Aktion andererseits nicht offensichtlich wirken zu lassen.

Nach genau zwanzig Minuten tauchte sie auch auf. So wie er sie kennengelernt hatte, schwang sie die Hüften durch die Eingangstür und ließ sich auf einem der Barhocker am Tresen nieder. Genau einen Hocker ließ sie zwischen sich und Wilson frei.

Das lilafarbene Seidentuch löste sie so gekonnt von ihrem Hals, dass es das Parfum darauf bis zu Wilson hinüber schaffen musste. Ein kurzer Blick von ihm verriet es auch House in der Ferne. Ihr Parfum schaffte es sogar wieder bis in seine Nase und er schloss kurz die Augen. Sie war _so_ gut.

Es dauerte nur weitere zwanzig Minuten, dann gab es keinen Hocker mehr zwischen ihnen. Immer wenn er sprach, lehnte sie sich etwas zu Wilson hinüber. Nicht aufdringlich, ja nicht einmal besonders lasziv, aber immer so, dass Wilson sich gerade wie ein kleiner König fühlen musste. House fragte sich, ob ihr blondes Haar ihn an jemanden erinnerte.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt sich Wilson sein Handy ans Ohr und es vibrierte in der Hosentasche von House. Er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er überhaupt rangehen sollte. Schließlich klappte er es doch auf.

"House?"

"Mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen", antwortete House kurz angebunden und beobachtete die Szene im Inneren weiterhin aufmerksam.

"Kommst du noch vorbei?"

Gerade als Wilson das fragte, nahm sie auf dem Barhocker eine leicht veränderte Haltung ein und ein nicht zu verachtender Teil ihres Oberschenkels wurde von der Position im Auto aus sichtbar. House zögerte.

"Was ist?"

"Ich kann hier gerade nicht weg", sagte er und dachte an ihre Bewegungen von heute Morgen zurück. Ohne jedes weitere Wort legte er auf und atmete tief durch.

Er hätte sie für sich allein haben können. Blond hin oder her. Jetzt hoffte er, dass Wilson die paar hundert Dollar wenigstens auskostete, die er an ihr gelassen hatte.

**ENDE**


End file.
